


Sacrifice

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Reader-Insert, Sad, Take me instead, Tears, nooo, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The darkest moment has arrived and Savitar finally strikes on Iris. Except…





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s all suffer together, shall we?

 

Savitar holds Iris in his steely grasp out in front of him. The heartless bright glow of his eyes are fixed on Barry. His past self.

“Joe! (Y/N)!” Barry yells into his com. _It’s happening. It’s happening right now_. Joe is positioned on a rooftop aiming his pulse rifle at Savitar. You are on the ground with yours, adjacent to the metal soon-to-be killer. Iris, the strongest and most courageous friend you’ve ever known is now frozen in fear. She chokes back a sob as Savitar raises a deadly hand. Barry gestures for Savitar to stop and pleads with him. You’re holding your breath and keeping your aim steady. Then, Savitar’s chilly voices utters, “You lose, Barry.”

The fastest man alive was not fast enough.

Savitar has driven his hand through Iris’ back in front of everyone and flees the scene all before your finger has the chance to pull the trigger. Barry holds her body, trying to get her to stay with him. And then-

“Oh my _God_ \- wha-?” Barry’s voice shakes with deep confusion. An uneven, different voice comes from the mouth of the fallen body.

“It’s okay, B.A…”

_NO._

You leave your post, chucking your rifle away from you and almost trip in your sprint to the scene. Barry has moved aside to make room for you as you fall to your knees and cup the fading pixelated face looking back at you with a brave sadness.

Your H.R.

“H.R. No. How did you-? Why did you-?” He pulls his facial transmogrifier out from his pocket. You can’t even form a proper sentence with the lump in your throat. Seeing the man you have fallen in love with like this, the man you could see spending your future with and being completely helpless about it- This is what hell truly is.

“Shh shh shh,” he tells you, finding your trembling hands. “I h-had to. I m-messed up.”

“No, H.R. stop. You-”

“I did. I had to fix it.” He wheezes in a breath. “You all have given me so much, especially you. And what h-have I given in return? Squat. This is me repaying the favour.” You didn’t want this. _Take it back, take this all back._

“You can’t just leave me, H.R., you _can’t._ ” You search his eyes. The fervour you normally see in them is fading fast.

“Team Flash needs people that don’t screw up. It needs heroes.”

“Baby, you _are_ a hero. A _true_ hero. You belong with this team. You belong with _me.”_ His lips form a straight line and he shuts his eyes tight. “Stay with me. You’ll be okay, okay?” H.R. shakes his head slowly. His last words come out as a whisper.

“Until next communion, my love.”

You know you’ll never forget witnessing the light leaving his eyes as they were fixed only on you. You know you’ll play it over and over in your head for the rest of your life. And you absolutely know you’ll never forget the man who stole your heart and died in your arms in the name of love.

**Author's Note:**

> somebody hold me please


End file.
